What could have been, should have been
by MissSwissish
Summary: The Doctor is shot instead of Jenny, and regenerates...how they were going to travel and laugh and learn.  T for lee-way. 11 might seem OOC, but hey, he's not supposed to be around for another 11 episodes!
1. Chapter 1

**Well let's see...I don't own dr who, or the characters, just the plot.**

**What could have been, should have been  
**

* * *

WRONG

the feeling pulsed around her, invaded her, infected her, a fixed point was going to change. She knew it, she could _see_ it... It made her sick, but with a horrible sense of déjà-vu she watched, feet rooted to the floor...

A gunshot echoed in the large cavernous space.

The exclamations of happiness ceased immediately. In the background there were sounds of a scuffle as the shooter was wrestled to the ground. The women didn't need to look to see who it was. They knew who the culprit was already, and they were more concerned about the large red stain that was rapidly forming on the Doctor's pinstripe suit. With a gasp he fell back. Martha caught him before he hit the deck.

Jenny ran forward, vision slightly blurred and knelt beside him, praying to the Goddess that the wound wasn't fatal.

The Doctor, her father, grunted in pain.

"Come on Dad, a whole new world remember..." the Doctor's eyes closed momentarily, Jenny's pleas became hysterical and accusatory."You promised that I would see the universe, you can't die now! I want to learn about us, to be more than an echo, I want to see everything...You promised!"

The Doctor's eyes locked onto hers.

"never...an echo. Jenny need to ...wake, Martha, help me ...stand"

A faint golden glow was radiating from his face,

He raised a hand, the same ethereal light was shining from his skin. Martha caught it and helped him to his feet.

He stood there, swaying in an almost drunken fashion.

"Might want to step back..."

Jenny shook her head stubbornly. Martha 's eyes widened in realization and yanked both Jenny and Donna as far from the Doctor as the tight crowd of onlookers would allow.

"I don't wanna go..." A faint voice whispered

Jenny wrenched herself away from Martha's grip and lunged towards her father.

Moments stretched into minutes, seconds into hours. It was as if the universe itself was holding it's breath as the Lord of Time burst into flame.

After an age the fire died, the sudden darkness causing everyone to blink, the Doctor's screams were still ringing loudly in Jenny's ears.

"Legs! I've still got legs! Fingers. Lots of fingers." Where the Doctor had previously been standing was a stranger with floppy dark hair and gangly limbs. "Hair... I'm a girl! No! No! I'm not a girl! And _still_ not ginger!_"_

"Hold on a minute!" Donna yelled at the newcomer, who, Jenny noted, was wearing her dad's clothes, blood stain and all. "Who are you?" The man turned to them.

"He's the Doctor" Martha whispered, "he's regenerated, I read about it in his file, back at UNIT. I never thought that it was so..." She cut off, she looked like she was in shock.

"What do you mean _that's_ the Doctor?" said Donna loudly, pointing. "The Doctor is rude, and skinny, _he _is... a nutter! "

"There's something missing...I'm...I'm..."

The man-who-may-or-may-not-be-her-dad looked at them. He looked like a lost puppy

"Maybe he has selective amnesia brought on by shock." Martha offered,

"Maybe." the stranger deadpanned."I can't remember. That's the problem with trying to kill one of my kind, do it wrong and you create an adversary energ-erlly far more powerful, and mentally far less stable."

Martha winced at that, thinking of the Master.

"but you wouldn't _do_ anything..." she stated cautiously,

"I'm doing it nooooow!" the end of the sentence ended with a groan of pain and some golden light shot out of his mouth.

"That looks just like to source!" The soldier Cline exclaimed, staring at the light as it faded. The soldiers had all been very quiet, wary of what had happened, but not standing aggressively, they wouldn't shoot this man, not if he could be the Doctor.

"You say you're _far_ more powerful..."

General Cobb sneered, the Doctor's head snapped up, and five lights exploded behind the disgraced soldier.

"Don't challenge me, I'm a completely new man." the threat came out as a warning hiss.

The general had the sense not to answer.

"But still the Doctor." stated Jenny with more confidence than she felt.

The man stared at her, eyes flickering to something just over her shoulder. Turning quickly on his heel he made towards the corridor they had come in by, before crashing into a post and falling to the floor.

"Are you sure he's the Doctor?" Donna asked

"Yes." Jenny replied. And she was sure... sort of. He _was_ the Doctor. And a stranger. But still _him_

The man smiled again, accepting the hand up.

"New body, still cooking, steering is at bit off."

He set off again, striding through the tunnels, navigating his way easily, as if he knew the place by heart.

Arriving at the large blue phone box, Jenny hesitated. It was far too small for two people to fit comfortably, let alone four. Though Donna and Martha acted like nothing was odd, and seemed almost impatient for the Doctor to open the doors.

"Okay, what have you got for me this time?"

The man was talking to the box excitedly. Opening the doors, he slipped inside. He had completely forgotten about the three women, who had to quickly jump aboard before the Doctor left without them.

Donna, Martha and Jenny stared at the interior of the Tardis. Jenny, because she had never imagined anything so wonderful as a box with a bigger inside than out, immediately trying to conceive the physics behind it all. The elder women because this was definitely _not _the Tardis they had left a few hours previously.

"New Doctor, New Tardis. Desktop theme is...Glam, I think, much better than a few I've had...Default's boring, Retro, Gothic, Coral..."

Jenny was only half listening. Her soldier programming was screaming at her to be on her guard, she ignored it. She still had to work out if this new Doctor was her dad. He hadn't known who he was... why should he still know her? Did he even want her? He had said before that she couldn't stay on Messaline...Before he had died he'd told her that she wasn't an echo...but he was dying, what if he hadn't meant it?

Her head hurt.

"Jenny, hello... Jenny...JENNY!"

She started. _He_ was looking at her. He smiled, hesitantly, She looked back, still wary.

"I killed you." It was only when she tried to speak that she realized just how much the events of the past hour had affected her.

_Emotional responses are dangerously distracting for a soldier _her mind whispered. She told the voice to stuff it and leave her alone.

She had been imprisoned by her own general, escaped, accused of being an echo, accepted as a daughter, and orphaned?

She had refused to shoot Cobb, despite it being of great tactical advantage, leaving him free to kill her father... who had then exploded without so much as a by-your-leave...

And now she was traveling with a man who might or might not know who she was, and whom her hearts told her was her dad, but her head told her was an impostor.

"No." He sat down heavily. He looked awkward. "Life is too long, to dwell on what could have been. He swallowed, and continued "I'd let myself be shot a thousand times before letting you kill someone or having to watch you die." He glared at her "Don't ever get yourself killed for me Jenny. EVER. That's my job."

Jenny nodded mutely.

"Make the decision you know is right. It doesn't do to dwell on the past...And forget to live in the present."

He hugged her, the awkwardness still very present. He had stumbled though most of what he'd said, but Jenny did feel slightly better.

"Oh...Jenny..." She looked back at him "You...You don't have to accept me as your father...I know this is a bit of a shock..." He didn't look at her, scuffing his foot on the floor. "I'd like you to stay either way...I let you think about it."

And with that he turned abruptly and started fiddling with the console.

It was only then that Jenny noticed that Martha and Donna were nowhere to be seen. Subtly giving them some privacy she guessed.

The ship rocked a bit and Jenny had to cling to the overhead monitor to stay upright. The Doctor shouted with glee. With a the sound of objects falling everywhere, Jenny lost track of which way was up and...SPLASH.

Coughing and spluttering, Jenny looked around. She was in a library? And standing in a swimming pool. Both places were considered myth so weren't found on Messaline. It had been part of the Utopia ingrained into each soldier's brain, along with the legend of the Source, the reason why they should fight tooth and nail for every cubit of tunnel... Her head was throbbing, it _hurt_...

"Jenny? Come on, wake up! Jenny!"

* * *

**I wonder...have i left it too obvious? I hope that the plot isn't ruined for those who've figured it out already...**

**review?**

**Swiss**


	2. Chapter 2

**new chapter, very late, so I'm sorry! thanks to MayFairy for reviewing and to everyone who put this on alert!**

* * *

_-You do not exist._

_-Well of course I exist, I'm here, aren't I?_

_-You do not exist._

_Sighing, Jenny gave up trying to reason with the stupid computer and stood to leave._

_She had come to the museum of myths, legends and impossible things to research the two objects that she'd found in her pockets when she'd woken up on Messaline. The museum listed everything. And by everything, it included things that could never be, could have been but weren't, and impossible objects whose presence in the Multiverse nobody could explain. It was also the only place that had information on the Time Lords that was more detailed than the usual "just a fairy story to entertain young children". Of the objects, one was an ornate bracelet the design looked similar to primitive Earth, Celtic jewelery. She was petrified it would break, as it looked so fragile, so she never wore it. The other was a fob watch, with a beautifully engraved face. Inside had been a note written in an unidentifiable tongue. She fancied that the watch signified Time, (which would be important to Time Lords - right?), and the note was somehow her father's epitaph to her. She hated knowing that he thought her dead. But she felt warm inside to think that he had not just left without looking back._

_The computer had been helpful up to a point. The watch was a clever camouflage device, hiding the owner's essence, while a temporary, fictional personality took control of the body. She had no idea how that worked, when she found Dad, she'd ask. The second had been more confusing, the bracelet was a Time Ring, a time and space teleporter. She had spent Goddess knew how long batting her eyelids at some space thug in order to get her hands on a Vortex manipulator, and she had had something much better in her pocket all along._

_Why had Father left her with this? Did he know, then, that she was alive? Or was it normal to leave functioning modes of transport with supposedly dead relatives?_

_The problem had aroused when she had demanded the origin of the two mystery objects._

_The computer had come back with "The Shining Star of the Seven Systems, otherwise known as Gallifrey, situated in the constellation of Kasterborous..."_ fine_ "This solar system is mythical" _damn_  
_

_Researching further she had found to her delight that the inhabitants were gallifreyan, otherwise known as Chronarchs, otherwise known as Time Lords. She had been sorely tempted to shout with delight until the computer had then informed her that the species was mythical. Presenting the machine with the problem: 'I am a Time Lady therefore my species _must _exist' led the computer to crash and tell her that __she was a myth and __was now repeatedly telling her she didn't exist.  
_

"_Jenny? Come on, wake up! Jenny!"_

_Jenny looked around, confused. Scanning the large atrium she found no owner to the voice. She recognized it from somewhere..._

"_Jenny please wake up, please..."_

_She closed her eyes willing the unknown voice inside her head to go away..._

* * *

"She's waking up, Doctor, she'll be fine, but she has to rest."

Martha... Jenny couldn't mistake the tone of the medical doctor,

"Good... and why am _I_ strapped to a gurney, Martha?

"You had a seizure and gold energy came out of your mouth, you're staying here until I'm satisfied that you're not going to faint like last time."

"I did not faint!...How do you know about that?"

"Mickey Smith. He used to..."

"Travel with me, yes I remember. Incidentally how is the idiot?"

"He's..."

"What happened?" Jenny decided to interrupt before any argument could take place.

"You fell into the swimming pool and cracked you're head on the bottom. Lucky I fell too otherwise you would have drowned."

Jenny stared at them confused. She had been exploring the library, she hadn't blacked out... had she? It would explain the weird dream...

She opened her mouth to tell them about it, but had something large and soft and sweet shoved into it.

She glared at her Dad, who had untied himself the moment Martha had left.

He smirked at her and gave her a paper bag.

"Jelly-babies, lovely little things, horribly addictive, I've been trying to give them up. Eat the lot, and this...

He gave her a green stick thing, that the Tardis identified as Celery

"Back in five minutes."

And with that, he left.

* * *

Jenny was confused. That's putting it lightly. So they had crashed into some poor_ seven-year-old's _garden, and he had promised said seven-year-old that he'd be back in five minutes to sort out the crack in her wall. It was much like he'd said to her, but unlike like when he'd said that to her, he'd got mixed up and went back 12 years too late.

So now not-so-small Amelia was understandably cross. Which led to both Jenny and her Dad to being handcuffed to a radiator and Amy confronting some dangerous alien alone, with no back up.

After escaping, Amelia acted decidedly cold towards Jenny. The latter was perplexed and ran through the entire time they'd spent in each other's company to try and work out how she could have offended the girl.

"Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated"

"On-Com?" Jenny inquired, but the Doctor didn't answer

After watching her dad's unconventional introduction to Amelia's aunt, and Amy's equally unusual job, Jenny found herself flirted to by Jeff, and Amy seemed even more antagonistic. The Doctor wasn't too pleased either. She breathed a sigh of relief when the trio left the house. Jenny wanted Donna or Martha to be here, but Donna had a hangover, and Martha was keeping an eye on her. Jenny just didn't feel comfortable being battered by the hostile vibes being emitted from Amy. The revelation that she had had four psychiatrists wasn't hugely startling.

Amy suddenly trapped her dad in a car door. Jenny moved to intervene, but the doctor shook his head. Jenny suppressed a growl. Twenty minutes before her first alien planet blew up, and some village bumpkin thought she could just stop and insist he do what? Apologise that he'd been a bit late? They had bigger problems!

She left them both to sort out their differences, scanning the area, and noting with scorn that all the humans were recording their demise to download to a soon-to-be-non-existent communication network

"Why's he videoing that man and his dog?" Jenny asked

"Stop that nurse!" Yelled her Dad.

Jenny felt quite unrepentant after manhandling Rory to get the information her father needed, it annoyed Amy, and the Earth could be saved. Result.

With the choice of going with her dad back to flirt-man or sticking with Amelia and Rory, Jenny decided to follow neither. The Doctor thought she was with Amy, and The latter had made it quite clear that she was not welcome.

Instead she waited for her dad in a fire engine that she'd *ahem* _commandeered _ He wasn't long, and he muttered a bit that she was supposed to be at the hospital, but he'd seen Amy's attitude towards her, so the chastisement was only half-hearted.

xoxoxox

"That's rubbish who's that supposed to be?" Jenny giggled forgetting that he'd yet to look in a mirror. He really needed new clothes.

...but she hadn't thought he'd be one to _liberate_ them from a hospital. She turned her back, shaking her head. Amy didn't.

"I'm the Doctor basically...run"

* * *

"What are you doing?" Jenny inquired

Martha had been dropped back to her own time and the Doctor was fixing the Tardis and didn't want to be disturbed, so she had gone in search of Donna. They were going back for Amy, just not _yet_

She had found the redhead holding three multicoloured balls and was attempting to throw them around without dropping them. She was fairly unsuccessful

"Juggling, wanna go?"

She held out the balls, which Jenny took with confidence. Her brain had already calculated the optimal arc, time delay and energy that she would need to perform this task perfectly. She had superior vision and reflexes, courtesy of The Machine, she could handle three bean bags.

But when she tried to throw them, her vision blurred, three balls multiplied into six, then twelve, the most disconcerting was that every thing else was perfectly solid and sharp. The balls spun mocking her, teasing her when she tried to catch one, hand swiping through air. Confused and scared Jenny tried to concentrate on Donna, who was staring at her worriedly and who was in turn slipping out of focus... Her gut wrenched, and she retched. An arm snaked around her waist, she felt herself being lowered to the floor, pressing her head against the cold surface, she thought she heard Donna yell for the Doctor, though her voice was far away and underwater. The balls were sitting innocently on the ground, as if nothing were wrong. Another wave of nausea and Jenny sank into unconsciousness.

* * *

"Time sickness. It's quite common for young gallifreyans to feel nausea like this, but only..."

"What?"

"Well, at the age of seven, but Jenny..."

"I am six. That's almost seven!"

"No seven years, Jenny." Donna explained gently.

"Oh" Jenny tried to warp her head around such a vast amount of time. The Doctor's eyes flickered from his hands, to her face and back. "Is there a cure?"

"Not anymore...But, I'm hoping a cure won't be necessary, it's to do with the development of you Time awareness, your brain was registering the Time-lines, and got muddled when presented with multiple futures."

Jenny nodded. She got the idea, but she didn't like the thought of fainting every time she had to make a decision.

"Do you trust me Jenny?"Jenny started. She hadn't expected to be hauled out of her thoughts for a while yet.

"Of course I do!"

"Good...I need to do a lot of tests, find out what's accelerating your growth, and if it's reversible."

The Doctor said these things slowly, as if he were weighing the impact of every syllable.

"Will they hurt?"

"No, you won't feel a thing, I promise."

* * *

After a multitude of tests, with frequent cakes, jellybabies stuffed into her mouth, her father had finally found something. She didn't mind his attentions, his fussing over nothing. If it meant she had a mountain of bananas and hyper-vodka whenever she liked...well she wasn't gonna complain.

Donna had had a fit when the Doctor had first given Jenny a taste. Her father had looked affronted when she had suggested that it was bad parenting to let someone so young drink alcohol. Jenny had been perplexed when he had then instructed her to finish the bottle. He had spent ages telling her that she was very young and naive, and now he was sticking up to Donna about this?

All became clear when, once downing the bottle in one, and allowing the warmth to spread to the tips of her toes, it was clear that the alcohol had no other effect on her.

Her dad had explained later that a Time Lord or Lady's metabolism was too fast and the alcohol wasn't absorbed automatically. It required training to slow it down enough to feel anything. Of course once the alcohol had taken effect, the person stopped concentrating and the metabolism sped up again. Reason why it was _very_ unlikely to see a Time Lord wasted.

* * *

"Right then...You're aging too fast. It's slowing though so that's good. It was probably sped up so yonu could help populate the colony in the shortest amount of time, years are compressed into days."

"Why couldn't they just..."

"Make you a full adult?"

"Yes, I'm not a child!"

"No, but you're not fully grown either, for example, the reproductive system gets messed up when you clone something, even if the machine made you physically an adult, your hormones and brain has to catch up. Besides, they weren't interested in that part during the war, the need for ...that came later, once peace had been established. Nobody noticed cause nobody survived long enough for their body to start sorting itself out."

"So you're saying, this abitly to see time is to do with babies?"

"No! it..was...an example to help explain _why_ things are ...different." The Doctor finished lamely.

"So when I'm fully mature, I'll stop ageing fast?"

"Yes...But living an accelerated not-quite-childhood is not a good thing."

He looked like he wanted to say more, but decided against it and left her to her thoughts.

To Jenny, it was frustrating, he had been treating her like a china doll that would break any minute. The tests were over, and despite their different views on the results, it remained a fact that she wouldn't be a "child" much longer. He had to start giving her some slack.

Stomping to the control room, she stopped when she saw her father there. Turning to leave, she was surprised when he called her back.

"I was wondering if you would like to...you know... fly the Tardis, with me? I mean... the girl's old, and really needs six pilots..."

She beamed, and feeling her bad mood lift immediately. She took her place next to him and he started to give her her first driving lesson.

Half way though the engines died and the Tardis refused to move. The Doctor was instantly on edge and wouldn't let Jenny help in any previous irritation returned and she stalked below the control panel, determined to find out what was wrong on her own. Searching around the column, Jenny found a large hatch. She couldn't remember seeing it before. Examining it, she heard her dad start yelling at her to get out from under there. She ignored him. She heard him stumble down the stairs to her, and she started to turn to face him, but the sound of a bolt or latch scraping stopped her, returning to the hatch, she stared as it opened _on it's own._

* * *

**review?**

**I promise I'll update faster if you do !**

**Swiss**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, thanks to everyone who put this on alert!**

**Twan: **** Thanks for telling me, ****I'll try and make it clearer when the story changes location and where to, 'cause it's gonna jump around ALOT.**

* * *

_Half way though the engines died and the Tardis refused to move. The Doctor was instantly on edge and wouldn't let Jenny help in any way. Her previous irritation returned and she stalked below the control panel, determined to find out what was wrong on her own. Searching around the column, Jenny found a large hatch. She couldn't remember seeing it before. Examining it, she heard her dad start yelling at her to get out from under there. She ignored him. She heard him stumble down the stairs to her, and she started to turn to face him, but the sound of a bolt or latch scraping stopped her, returning to the hatch, she stared as it opened __on it's own._

* * *

**Tardis, Inside the Vortex**

Jenny stared through the window. She had thought it would be a maintenance hatch, she'd see some of the inner wring of the Tardis, but nothing hugely interesting. How wrong she was.

The universe sang inside her head. A beautiful melody in which every emotion had its part to play and every star had its own special song. Through the gap, she saw the beauty of the universe: the infinite complexity of time and space, intertwined like a fabric. She saw the suns and moons and planets suspended on this exquisite cloth, weaving gossamer threads into its silken surface. Tracing one such strand, she observed the rise and falls of civilisations, marsh land becoming populated; a metropolis rising, and then crumbling as life moved on. Delving further in, she saw the people, their lives flickering, barely registering on the grand scale of the universe. Such tiny specks, so insignificant.

As if some cosmic deity had heard, her vision suddenly focused on a woman, stomach swollen like a balloon, yelling out in pain. She saw a tiny new-born blink for the first time, while the mother held it, crying. She watched as the child grew, and with a start, realised it was Martha. She watched the sensible, family girl grow up, she saw the plasmavore, Shakespeare, New New York, old New York. She saw Lazarus and felt her gut lurch and a sense of wrongess invade her... scenes flicked by getting faster and faster... they were trapped in 1979, she glimpsed her father become "John Smith" and The Year that Never Was. A wave of anger, contempt and pity threatened to engulf her as she drank in the horrors that the Master caused. Her hearts went out to the humans suffering and Martha, the poor, brave, love stricken child who walked the Earth to save her dad. She felt a swell of gratitude towards the older woman; she would really have to say thanks...pulled back in again she saw her leave and get engaged, before the Sontarans tried to invade and then her own birth. Jenny's first assessment of Martha was that she was a civilian meddling in a soldier's world. Collateral damage. Now, she couldn't fathom how she'd managed to get her judgement so profoundly wrong. She could never look at Martha without a huge amount of respect and...wonderment. Focusing on her face, she felt her stomach drop as she saw the first wisps of grey hair, and wrinkles marking her skin. The rest of the universe ceased to exist. Martha stood still; she was the only thing in Jenny's vision. The lines grew more pronounced, her face sagged, her hair was now pure white, and her hands were shrivelled and bony. Yet she hadn't lost that kind smile and determined set of her jaw. Suddenly, Jenny saw herself next to her. She could remark no noticeable differences to her current state, although her eyes looked older. The thread was cut. The vision ceased.

Stumbling backwards, she felt warm arms wrap around her and her father's voice whisper comforts in her ear. She sobbed and clung to him. She felt it now, every second slipping by, pulling Donna and Martha away from them, from her. Sensing the red-head close by, she flung herself into her embrace and gripped her as tight as she could muster. She wouldn't be going anywhere. Not yet.

The Doctor looked on. He could feel her now. Her conscious, a new pinprick of light to his sixth sense, flickered through his mind and his hearts beat a little quicker.

She was a true Time Lady. An initiate, to be sure, but she would succeed. He wasn't alone.

And yet in his joy was pain. He could never know what she'd seen; each initiation was personal and sacred. He could only compare her reaction to those of his peers. _Inspired, run or mad? _The latter two he could hardly bear to think about. Yet the inspiration could imply that she would become an atypical Chronarch. Cold, calculating and corruptable, like Borusa or Rassilon. He shuddered abandoning that train of thought. She could be a runner, like himself. He could only hope that if she ran, it would be _with_ him, or that she would stay like he had, until the training was over, before flying the nest. If she went mad, he'd never forgive himself. It would destroy him utterly. An unbidden image of Jenny with a Master style sneer wearing the Rani's clothes crept into his mind. He flinched and desperately cast about for something else to think of.

She was sleeping now. He watched her, feeling a swell of protectiveness in his chest. Donna had been quite perplexed about Jenny's sudden emotional breakdown, and had berated him for not stopping her from looking through that hatch. He had already expressed his displeasure to his ship, which had the good grace to react guiltily but point out that this was the easiest way to cure Jenny's Time-Sickness and develop her sixth and seventh senses, not to mention the impressive psychic capabilities she had. He begrudgingly agreed but that didn't mean to say he was happy about it.

Initiation normally left the subject completely drained, so Jenny probably wouldn't wake for 5-6 hours; more than double the average weekly "Rêverie" trance that Time Lords induced instead of sleep.

He wouldn't know anything for sure until she woke up, Rassilon knew he needed a distraction right now. He sighed, and set his controls to return to Amy's house. Time to make good on that promise.

Donna stayed with Jenny, though had come out to say hi to Amy. The latter seeming even more put out after meeting Donna, who had stated in no uncertain terms that she travelled with the Doctor and was in no hurry to leave. The Doctor was starting to have second thoughts about whether it was a good idea to have two strong willed companions and a daughter in tow. But after Donna had made it clear to Amy that they weren't a couple, she seemed to brighten up.

* * *

**Starship UK, 29****th**** Century**

After Donna had left to care for Jenny, the Doctor and Amy seemed to get on quite well. If there was one thing he loved it was showing off. No, wait, two things, showing off and a mystery. And this ship was _wrong._ He was still a little distracted about Jenny, so...

"Crying silently. I mean, children cry for attention, because they're hurt, or afraid. When they cry silently, it's because they just can't stop. Any parent knows that."

" Are you a parent?"

"Of course I am."

"What?" Amy was stunned.

"You've met her. Jenny's my daughter. In a manner of speaking."

Amy was too shocked to grill him about this, and the Doctor wasn't ready to admit his worries about her, so the conversation quickly returned to the young girl in front of them.

Leaving the Doctor to search for this Mandy, Amy pondered what she'd learnt. She'd thought Jenny was like her, a human that the Doctor had offered a trip to. But she was his daughter. An apology was needed for her earlier behaviour, though you could hardly blame her for thinking that her Raggedy Doctor had just replaced her, forgot about her for twelve years before running of for another two years before finally picking her up. The day before her wedding!

Seeing Donna had hit her the same way, though for some reason not as hard. Perhaps she'd realised that her Raggedy Doctor wasn't just hers. It was just so unexpected to find _her_ childhood imaginary friend wandering round _her _house with some strange blonde in tow. At least Donna was a bit older. And not interested. And now Jenny was apparently his daughter... Well. It may be the day before her wedding, but didn't mean that she couldn't have some fun now did it?

Feeling a bit reckless, Amy ignored Mandy's warning and entered the tent.

* * *

Sitting on the chair in the booth, Amy was bored. The televison was trying to scare her. It wasn't working. The only thing that had attracted her attention was the marital status. Of course it would be unknown! Amy Pond knew herself, and she knew that if it told her she would marry Rory, she would then spend as much time with the Doctor as possible avoiding the marriage, and if it said she didn't, she would then insist to be taken home to marry him at once.

But no! It wouldn't tell her. Spoil sport. interest vaguely aroused when the Commentator announced that he would tell her what was going on, she sat up straighter to stare at the screen.

Amy felt the information surge into her head. She saw the children wailing as the sun got bigger and bigger; the other ships left, and were never heard from again. She saw the whale, and the humans' last hope. A ship built on top. She saw the cruelty of such an act, the misery the ignorant beast was being put though... unending pain and suffering...let it stop, please, no more, STOP!

FORGET.

* * *

The Doctor was incensed. He'd _trusted_ Amy. She was clever, stubborn, and curious. He'd given her a second chance after all he had promised she could come with her. But now... She'd deliberately kept her knowledge from him. She'd agreed to the continual torture of this Star Whale, the Last Star Whale. Perhaps he should have waited until Jenny was up before going anywhere, no, if she'd come here as well... He wasn't sure she'd understand that he couldn't sacrifice the humans to free the Creature. Or perhaps she would, after all: it was the needs of the many... He couldn't be the Doctor after this. He'd made his decision, just couldn't face executing it. How could he possibly look Jenny in the face again?

It wasn't fair of the Doctor to yell at her like that, she couldn't remember the episode, and how could he know that there wasn't some kind of hypnosis on that thing? This was a police state after all. Amy huffed. She knew that she should have protested, and merely the thought of having her memories erased made her growl. She wished with her whole heart that she could undo it, go back and hit protest like the Doctor had. The Doctor. Her kind, raggedy Doctor who hated to see children cry. Him and Jenny were the last.

So old, so kind, and the _children._ With a flash of inspiration, Amy raced over to Liz X and forced her abdication. Crossing her fingers, she waited for the Whale to do what she knew it would...

Bingo. Amy heaved a sigh of relief. She'd seen the parallels between the Doctor and the Whale. Of course, it wasn't guaranteed to work, but she had felt it was worth a shot.

* * *

_**Ood Sphere, Unknown time**_

"_We sing of the DoctorDonna" Jenny looked up. She stared at Ood Sigma, trying to quell the excitement mounting inside her._

"_You sing of the Doctor and Donna? They were here?"_

"_The DoctorDonna freed us of the tyranny of humankind."_

"_Do you know where they are? Can I find them?"_

"_I will bring you to the Elders, they will show you"_

_Jenny sat around the fire nervously, watching the Elders inhale the smoke._

"_Join with us." Looking around the circle, she saw the Ood linking hands. She followed suit, albeit confusedly._

_She gasped as she saw her father, comforting the Ood in the prison cell, she grinned when she saw him meet up with Martha. Then came her own birth, she watched everything again, but in a third person's perspective. She saw her father's hearts break, and his temptation to shoot Cobb. She was glad he didn't-after all, it would have scorned what she'd died to protect. And she wasn't dead; though she appreciated he didn't know that. the vision hit a brick wall and with a gasp, Jenny wrenched her hands away._

"_You will find what you seek in a Library"_

_Perplexed that they didn't show her more, she thanked the Elders and made her way back to her ship. _

* * *

**Starship UK, 29****th**** Century**

The Doctor and Amy were just on their way back to the Tardis, when a green and yellow blur pounced on them. The Doctor held onto Jenny with all his might, trying to forget what had almost happened. Seeing the tears on her face he realised that she'd seen everything on the monitors and felt a wave of guilt crush him.

"I..."

"I understand." She smiled before turning to embrace Amy. The red haired girl was a little surprised and quite shocked at her behaviour; it wasn't as if she'd tried to be nice when they first met.

"Thanks for looking after him,"

"No Problem...And I'm sorry, for, you know..." Jenny just smiled and turning to her Dad she said:

"There's this bloke, Winston, on the phone, insists you come urgently and won't take no for an answer. Who is he? He's got Donna all...excited."

"Winston...Winston Churchill?" Amy asked, incredulous.

"Yeah, says he's the Prime Minister of Great United Britain or something, you know him?" Jenny asked confused

Amy was speechless. Partly the _whole do you know him_? and the how could she NOT? Her eyes flickered to a movement just over Jenny's shoulder, but saw nothing.

"Come along Pond, Jenny!" The Doctor shouted from the Tardis controls. The two women turned, confused and rolling their eyes, they followed him inside.

* * *

**so what do you think? I don't normally like AU which leave out the interesting character for a rewrite of a TV ep, but in this case I felt Amy and 11 needed to straighten out some misunderstandings.**

**Next on the cards Victory of the Daleks and the Unicorn and the Wasp.**

**Reviews do actually make me update faster, or at least make me feel REALLY guilty when I don't.**

**Swiss**


	4. Chapter 4

** Hello, sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I was on holiday. **

**Thank you MegWolf32998 for reviewing! **

**This next chapter changes a bit, focusing more ****on ****what the character are thinking while the episode goes on around them.**

**I felt it was better to do this in the 1st person, so without further ado: chapter 4!**

* * *

The Cabinet War Rooms,WWII

JPOV

I bounded out of the Tardis, barely containing my excitement, to find myself nose to nose with a machine gun. Desperately fighting the urge to knock the gun out of the poor man's hand and fell his comrades with one burst, I sprang back, slamming against the double doors of the Tardis, sweaty palms flat against the cool blue wood. I felt the ships reassuring presence and was grateful for the comfort, but didn't relax my stance. My father came out gleeful and didn't seem at all fazed by all the weapons pointed at him. He only had eyes for the portly gentleman standing behind the soldiers, smoking a cigar. I immediately recognised him as the leader, and ignoring the various strategic and military calculations that my mind seemed so fond of providing, tried to concentrate on something else, _anything_ else.

* * *

DPOV

I was worried. Oh, I hid it well, but somehow Winston, Amy and Donna all saw it. Jenny was having a hard time. She'd only just been initiated and here I was reminding her of the life she was created to lead. It was hurting her, the newfound freedom and pride of her race pitted against the harsh programming of her birth machine. I could feel her struggle, I hated the way she wanted to snap to attention every time an outranking officer walked past (which was often, she had been a lowly foot soldier, practically no status at all) but felt a swell of pride when she _didn't. _Small, little, insignificant things were torturing her, and I wished I could help. But how? Would she accept my guidance? She'd see it as a sign of weakness, rather than a responsible acceptance of her own limits. I almost scoffed. The suffocating limitations of the academy and the entire Time Lord society were precisely what had alienated me from my peers in the first place. And was it right? My own family had left me to deal on my own, feeling that these challenges were part of the journey of self discovery that began after initiation.

How in Rassilon's name could I judge what was best, when my own experiences were so far off?

I was so preoccupied that I barely noticed my surroundings and the various warnings that would have alerted me to what I was about to see. Stepping out of the lift with Amy and Jenny (Donna had stayed behind, the lift was small and 'she wasn't gonna squeeze beside some spaceman to see a weapon that was spacey and listen to me babbling for hours.'

Returning to the present, I watched the German bombers approaching with a mounting sense of dread. I heard the shots of the new mystery weapon, numbly recognizing the sound but refusing to follow to its conclusion and inevitable meaning until...

No! No! Not them, not now, surely they could stay dead or gone... I stared at the Dalek with pure loathing. I questioned it, barely reigning in my fury at the sheer...cheek of it. Earth was MY planet to defend, Daleks were monsters, Daleks did NOT help humans. NO.

I tried desperately to convince Winston of the danger, but he was having none of it. I noted somewhere in the back of my mind the change in my old friend. The Churchill on the phone sounded concerned and cautious. Now he was quite the opposite. I appealed to Amy for help, and then Donna, but both looked at me in confusion.

"Amy, tell me you remember the Daleks." I implored. The young woman shook her head and my understanding of the universe fell apart.

"That's not possible"

Donna, I could understand, the woman was clearly an alien repellent. All that time searching for me and the_ one time_ she thought it was a hoax... and before with the Cybermen... If we could bottle it, the Earth would be safe until Bowie Base One. But Amy? Both women ignorant of such important historical events was clearly too much of a coincidence. Jenny had heard of the Daleks, I'd told her about them in that jail cell, when she'd rebuked my hypocrisy of acting like a soldier. The LAST thing I wanted was for her to get involved. I tried to send her back, but she had refused, point blank. She had been quite stunned by the surge of hate that I'd felt when we'd first clapped eyes on those infernal creatures and she reminded me that_ she_ was the only one that believed me when I said the Ironsides were dangerous and that we were now _both_ facing our demons, so it be best if we stuck together.

Despite this, I made sure that I was shielding Jenny in whichever way possible whenever a Dalek was in the room. I was certain that they already knew she was a Time Lady, and had probably analyzed her DNA and knew her parentage as well, but it didn't hurt to take precautions. Besides, when the Daleks finally decided to show their true colours, which they would, no doubt about it, it would be best if I were the first to be shot, not Jenny. Not that either of our lives would last much longer when _that _moment came.

Interrogating the professor didn't prove to be very helpful, but I _did_ discover various other inventions that the Daleks had generously provided the Allies, smashing the Laws of Time to pieces _with a sledgehammer _in the process.

With this in mind, my next actions were quite violent and out of character. Somewhere deep down, I was ashamed to stoop so low, especially in front of my daughter and best friends, but the truth HAD to be known. And it had to be known _now_.

* * *

JPOV

I watched in horror as my father bludgeoned the outer casing of his sworn enemy, and tore down the figure of respect and peace that I had placed on a pedestal. I could feel his cold fury as he dealt blow after blow, hammering cruel nails into my chest as he did so. I had trusted his judgement, _trusted _him, and he was breaking my hearts. I faintly heard a voice yelling at me to wake up, and I wished I could, that this was just a dream, that we had never come here...

"I am the Doctor and YOU ARE THE DALEKS!"

"Correct"

I couldn't bring myself to feel glad that the deception was over, nor worried about where these killing machines had gone now. I wanted to run, run far far away, not look back, never stop for one minute, because then I'd have to think, consider the man I had idolized in the short time I'd known him. At this point, if I were a normal child, with normal parents, I'd insist on going home. But where was home, for me now? The Tardis was where_ he_ was, so that was out of the question. Was hiding in a broom cupboard childish when you're less than two weeks old? Amy and Winston were helping ...fix the situation; Shrugging off Donna couldn't have been easier, so now I'm alone. And for the first time in my existence, I let myself cry.

* * *

DonnaPOV

I found Jenny asleep in the closet where she'd hidden herself. Once I'd dragged her out, couldn't have them thinking she was a coward could I?, I enlisted the help of a soldier to carry her into the Tardis - The Doctor had left because of a double cross or something, I couldn't have cared less and if the Earth were not in peril right at that very moment I'd have given him more than just a slap. I didn't need a super alien power to see how the episode with the Dalek had affected Jenny. I'd let her go on purpose, she needed time alone to think. But when she didn't come back...

He could have at least warned her, explained the plan or ...something. Make it a bit less of a shock. I heard Amy and the Doctor come back inside, and I went back out to give him a piece of my mind, but the look on his face stopped me. He looked ...broken. Amy explained afterwards that he didn't like the fact that he'd let the Daleks go. Secretly I was glad he did, adding Genocide to the mix wasn't going to help in the slightest. Amy had a more concrete reason. To think he was hurting because he had chosen to save the Earth, it was utterly absurd. I told him so, and he nodded. When he inquired as to Jenny's wellbeing, I frostily informed him that he had some serious explaining to do and that I didn't think she would forgive his betrayal anytime soon. He nodded again, as if he expected nothing less. If I weren't so mad, I'd have considered comforting him. But I was with Jenny on this one.

Things were going to get frosty in the Tardis. Jenny needed an explanation, and from the look on her face when the Doctor screamed at the Dalek, she had seriously considered leaving. I knew the Doctor would be hearts-broken at this decision. He had brought it on himself, yet Jenny was too young to really be left alone. While she was a soldier, she was mature, an adult. But with us, she'd let herself be more vunerable, because, let's face it under the soldier, there wasn't much. Suppressing her programming made her like a child again. How could he not have seen this? Had he really thought he could get away with this, without repercussions?

I wasn't sure I wanted to take my turn in choosing the destination tomorrow. I had soooo wanted to meet Agatha Christie. Stupid Spaceman.

* * *

The Library, 51st century

_Jenny wake up! Jenny please, please wake up! _

_I knew that voice;__it was that same voice, the one I keep hearing, it's everywhere! Someone_ was calling me, but why? I wasn't asleep, I'd never felt more awake! I'd just reached the Library. It was bustling with life, there'd been a...pest problem recently, but the lady at the desk assured me, quite forcefully, that there was nothing to fear. I inquired about books on Time Lords, and was pointed to the mythology section. I was getting used to this, myths, legends, untrue, fairytale. The odd believer, who either spat at the very mention of their name and warned me no good would come of them, or said simply that the Time War wiped them out. I didn't find many good references, most people said that they were old men who looked down on the universe and never left their home planet, and never allowed aliens to visit. "Didn't want to mingle with the filth" as one mythologist put it. I stopped telling people who I was, the reactions were tiresome, they were either fans of my dad, old enemies of his, or of the Time Lords in general or people thinking I was crazy. So I was "Doing a holiday project for school". Most people bought it, though not without the raised eyebrows.

_At last, a promising volume! I pulled it down carefully, as it was clearly ancient. Opening the cover of the unnamed book, I was surprised to note that the title page had been ripped out, so there was no title, no author, just text. I sat down to read, curious as to what the unknown book contained._

_Unknown to Jenny, the __author, a long time ago and several galaxies away, sat down to write the first words in beautiful elegant writing:_

The Doctor's

One Hundred Year

Diary

* * *

**So there it is! I thought Jenny would find this situtation stressful rather than feeling at home in the War Rooms. I also thought that though she was programmed to expect violence, for her, it would be quite a shock to see it coming from him. **

**I need reviews! tell me what you prefer, 3rd or 1st person!**

**Agatha next, despite what Donna thinks.**


	5. Chapter 5

** Hello, sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I was on holiday (yes, again) and I've had a mountain of tests to get through. **

**Thank you JainaZekk621 and restoringthehistory for reviewing and everyone who put his on alert, I will try to update more frequently, should get easier now it's summer!**

* * *

"Come along Pond, Noble, Jenny! Smell that! Grass and lemonade! And a little bit of mint. Just a hint of mint... Must be the 1920s." The Doctor announced stepping out of the Tardis, shoes crunching on the gravel of the driveway.

"You can tell what year it is just by smelling?" asked Donna, looking out at the immaculate lawn

"Oh yeah, Time Lord..."

"Or, maybe, that big vintage car coming up the drive gave it away." Amy smirked pointing. The Doctor looked put out.

"There's a party going on..." He said watching as an elderly gentleman stepped out of the vehicle "Trouble is... we haven't been invited." He paused then took out the psychic paper. "Oh, I forgot, we have!"

Amy and Donna rolled their eyes, while Jenny didn't react in any way. The Doctor noticed this, but knew that she wouldn't forgive him anytime soon. Trust is easy too lose, hard to win back and wholly underestimated. Leaning against the Tardis, he waited as his friends got changed, Mulling over the best way to explain...everything. From his childhood, to the Time War; every event, however minor, defined him. And as a professor at the academy once said to him: "The difference between you and me is a million events." Each second, each waking (and un-waking) moment of his life helped to shape who he was. He wouldn't apologise for that. But the only way she could forgive him was if she understood that. She wasn't there, in the Time War, when everything went to hell, if she ever saw his memories, even then she would still not understand truly what it felt like.

Finally, the women stepped out. The Doctor complimented both Donna and Amy graciously. Jenny stalked out without glancing at him. He flinched. Unbidden, an image of Sattalthrope appeared, the way Jenny held herself was uncanny. Looking into her eyes brought another wave, this time of a more bittersweet memory: Cousin Innocet stared back out of Jenny's eyes, her expression one of sadness and anger. Suddenly, the image was lost and he came back to Earth with a bump. His brooding had brought back memories, memories that he'd sooner forget. Well, not...forget, exactly, but it was painful to remember his people this way.

Sighing, he directed the girls towards the sound of chatter and music.

Donna was chuffed that she could finally meet the famous Agatha Christie, 'about time, Spaceman!' Amy was less star struck, taking it all in her stride, though her insatiable curiosity was something he had to watch, he didn't want her to accidentally change the ending to _Death on the Nile_ or anything like that. Jenny was left, for the most part, clueless. Of course she had no cultural background, she was bred to fight.

He watched her as she mingled with the guests, and it didn't go unnoticed. The Colonel had come over to impart his wisdom, that is: proposition her, before someone else does. Shaking the gentleman off with a laugh, saying "it wasn't like that", he went back to his observations, with the Colonel chuckling and tapping his nose. Shaking his head, he looked at the paper he'd finally acquired. No good everyone blathering on about the week's gossip if he didn't have a clue.

Noting the date, he quickly grabbed Donna and Amy. Jenny looked towards them, but deliberately didn't follow. Explaining rapidly about this rather mysterious event in poor Agatha's life, the Doctor tried to attract Jenny attention, despite knowing that his efforts were futile. She had inherited his rather stubborn streak.

A scream pieced the quiet chatter on the lawn. The trio immediately took off in the direction that the distraught housekeeper pointed and came across the Professor's body. Rapidly taking charge and quietening the guests, the Doctor frowned as he noticed morphic residue at the scene, and leaning down to examine more closely, he spied Agatha take a scrap of paper out of the grate. He wasn't the only one.

"Oi! Agatha, you aren't trying to hinder a police investigation are you?" Amy questioned, one arm leaning on the door frame blocking the exit, the other held out for the paper. Agatha smiled and handed it over.

"She's good." She commented and the Doctor smirked.

"Wouldn't have her around if she wasn't." He replied bluntly. Agatha looked at him curiously, but said nothing.

"Right Donna, Amy, you go find Jenny and investigate...here." he produced a magnifying glass. Turning to Agatha, he smiled "A murder mystery with Agatha Christie!" The detective frowned at his jovial tone, after all, a man had _died_, and all he did was grin like a loon.

The interviews were uneventful, almost every suspect was lying though their teeth, and the Doctor and Agatha debated about what the piece of burnt paper could mean. Rushing to Donna's aide after hearing her scream, they were confronted with a giant wasp's sting lodged in the doorway.

Hearing another scream, they ran outside to see the Housekeeper's body strewn on the gravel path, with Amy and Jenny standing beside her, looking solemn.

Seeing the Doctor again, Jenny closed up. Holding her drinks glass, she stood wordlessly as Amy related the deceased final words and the four debated on what they had found. She wasn't ready to forgive, not yet. She knew that she would eventually, because let's face it, if she were going to stay mad at him, she'd have left and never looked back. Sipping her drink, she tuned out the voices.

"You said that with initiation I would stop feeling dizzy." She accused suddenly.

The Doctor looked up, eyes wide. He opened his mouth to say something, when Jenny convulsed, dropping the glass onto the floor, where it smashed. Grabbing her forearms he tired to support her as she bucked and writhed in pain.

"Sparkling cyanide..." Agatha said shocked, putting her fingers in the mess on the floor before bringing them up to her nose to smell.

"Right," the Doctor gulped and marched towards the kitchen.

"Doctor, I'm an expert on poisons, there's no cure! It's fatal" Agatha cried, as he scrabbled around the pantry, lunging at various cupboards and throwing their contents to Amy, who was trying to get Jenny to swallow as much as she could.

"She needs a shock" muttered the Doctor, looking around desperately. Donna took the initiative then, and making sure Jenny was watching, smashed her lips to the Doctor's. The latter was more than a bit shocked himself, but didn't pull away, hoping that Jenny would expel the poison before he had to do anything but stand there like a lemon. Donna was Donna, he loved her like a sister, so...kissing? Eew.

It worked and a cloud of grey smoke erupted form Jenny's mouth. Stepping away form Donna, the Doctor breathed a sigh of relief.

The conclusion went almost without a hitch. Lady Edison had an affair in India, and her child wasn't completely human... the Vespiform was the vicar, the lost child. His comprehension of the world was that of Agatha's novels because his mother was reading when he transformed for the first time. They couldn't save Lady Edison's other son though, and Agatha was lucky to escape with her life when Donna tricked the Vespiform into the lake. History was upheld as they deposited Agatha ten days later at the Harrogate Hotel.

Jenny was sleeping when the Doctor finally plucked up the courage to talk to her. Sighing at his luck, he left her to her dreams.

* * *

_Jenny didn't like what she was reading. According to the preface, the book was written on psychic paper, but a special sort, one that didn't continue re-erasing, but documented the person's life perfectly through a telepathic link. And if that were true, then..._

_She stared, her eyes tearing up as she watched the words write themselves on the book._

_"Mrs Silvestry, I'm trying to understand. You've captured my speech, what for? What do you need? You need my voice in particular, the cleverest voice in the room? Why? Because I'm only one who can help? Ooh, I'd love that to be true but your eyes, they're saying something else. Listen to me, whatever you want, if it's life or form or consciousness or voice, you don't have to steal it. You can find without hurting anyone and I'll help you. That's a promise. So, what do you think?"_

_I can feel it, creeping inside, inching past my defences...cutting of each sense, one by one, I can't move, I can't feel, only the cold...when our minds are breached this way, our external functions are shut off, to prevent the possessor abusing their already morally dubious position, and that means... No!_

_"Do we have a deal?"_

_"Do we have a deal?"_

_I can't see, can't speak, everything is black... I can hear them, Still hear them...it's feeding off the fear, the emotions, _my_ emotions... what does it want? I don't understand, it's worked out how to move, how to control the motor functions of Sky's body, why does it need me? Surely asking for my help would be better, more productive than stealing it? Perhaps it was using Sky like a bridge, to get inside me? But then why kill me? It doesn't make sense. Something I've done? Will do? There are arms around my waist...nononono, they're going to throw me out, like they were going to throw Sky out. But the creature isn't here, not in _me._ Professor Hobbes, Biff Cane and his son Jethro... Listen to Dee Dee, listen to the Hostess! _

_"Throw him out, throw him out, throw him out!"_

_I can feel them moving me, dragging me towards the door. Six seconds, that's all it will take...six seconds to live..._

_"Throw him out!"_

_Jenny slammed the book shut, not daring to read further. She was breathing fast, and her vision was blurry. She had read through his thoughts on how much he loved humanity, he helped them whenever he could, every human in existence owed him... And then they do this._

_"Do you require assistance, Miss?" A voice sounded. Looking up, Jenny saw the Node, the one that had pointed her to this section in the first place._

_She had smiled a secret smile when asked about her dad, and was remarkably helpful when it came to finding _serious_ books on him, the ones that weren't about tricksters, fallen warriors or goblin men. Jenny told her no, but inquired whether she could take the book on loan. She wanted to investigate the missing pages, for there were many and though she'd learnt a monstrous amount, she needed more. She also appreciated that she needed a way of predicting his whereabouts. Reading his current location was no use if she couldn't travel there quick enough to catch him. She wondered if he'd be angry that she knew so much about him, without asking. Then shrugged, he shouldn't have / be writing the book at all, if it wasn't destined to be read._

_The Node told her that all the books were to be kept in the Library solar system, none were allowed out. However, after the professional message was relayed, the Node winked and added "at least, that's the _official_ statement, but a book can go missing, get damaged...you can see that _this_ book won't be missed..."_

* * *

**What do you think?**

**Things will start to get very confusing when Jenny starts to "live" her dreams! (Well, live the events she reads about...)**

**Note: Cousin Innocet and Sattalthrope were cousins of Lungbarrow, the Doctor's House on Gallifrey (unknown if canon - from spin off media) the former could see the future through omens in playing cards and was on friendly terms - most of the time - with the Doctor, the latter was the mother figure in the House and hated him.**


	6. Chapter 6

_Tucking the book into her backpack, Jenny walked briskly to the exit. There were so many people around, yet she wasn't noticed by anyone except the Node who winked at her on her way past. Looking back, she swore that the Node wasn't looking at her, but at something over her shoulder._

"_Wake up!"_

* * *

Jenny was brought back to consciousness with a bump. Literally. She sighed inwardly - her Dad had obviously crashed again. Her dreams were beginning to bother her. It was like a story, one that she seemed to fall into whenever she slept, and never consecutive, like she missed events while awake. Yet in the dream, everything made sense, she remembered the missing episodes and forgot her _real_ life. It scared her, more than she'd care to admit. Shaking off the last dregs of sleep, she stretched at decided that _this_ was the real world, dreams couldn't replicate the smell of burning coming from under her door. Wait... Burning?

Sprinting down the hall Jenny arrived at where the doorway to the Tardis kitchen should have been. Instead she stood in a cloud of black smoke that smelled oddly of fish and banana. Coughing, she waved the smoke away and saw her dad, looking sheepish in front of a pan full of black tar.

"I made pancakes." He said hesitantly. "I think there about done..."

Luckily Jenny didn't have time to reply, as two loud voices came through the smog.

"Set the alarm clock next time Space-man, I don't appreciate being _smoked_ out of my bedroom like some dirty vermin!"

"Eugh," Amy said, appearing beside the Doctor. She prodded at some mixture that was left in the bowl. "You realise, Doctor, that you usually put the topping on _after_ you cook the pancakes? And that normally fish fingers, custard and celery don't go together?"

The Doctor looked baffled. He made to try again, but Amy seized the frying pan.

"I'll take care of breakfast; I want to live to eat lunch."

* * *

The Doctor left the room with whatever dignity he had left. Which wasn't much. He made his way to the control room. He'd promised to take Donna and Amy to a beach. Amy had harped on about Rio, but he had a much better idea. Space Florida was said to have the most perfect beaches in the galaxy. And the sand was _blue_!

He had just set the coordinates when he felt a twinge in his subconscious. Like someone knocking at the door of his mind, but too weak to open it. Frowning, he fumbled with the psychic paper. Few species actually bothered to ask permission to enter his mind, normally they tried a full on mental attack, so he hoped whoever it was had the sense to leave a message when they couldn't get through. Glancing at the message, he grinned at set a course for the Library.

Amy and Donna were not impressed. They didn't say much, but that's exactly how the Doctor knew. Jenny, he noticed, looked as if she'd seen a ghost. She had gone pale as soon as she'd stepped out of the Tardis. Revealing the note to the others led to a bit of ridicule from the two women, but again Jenny was distracted by something. He scanned for life forms, knowing that if he didn't deliver on his promise for a beach soon, there would be hell to pay. The place was eerily quiet. Like Sundays, except he never landed on Sundays. Sundays were boring.

He was so engrossed by what he saw, that he didn't notice Jenny head for the Biography section.

Turning around, he showed Donna and Amy his findings. Moving back to the atrium, they were stopped by a Node. Panicking as the lights began to go out, they raced through the Library at break neck speed, finally barrelling into a room and slamming the doors.

It was only then that the Doctor noticed Jenny's absence. Mentally he cursed himself and hoped that she would either receive the message or take care of herself... he found himself grudgingly grateful that the machine had programmed her with admirable self defence techniques.

Suddenly a door opened, and six people in white suits stepped out. One of them took off their helmet and smiled flirtatiously at the Doctor, who looked on, bemused.

"_Hello sweetie" said the stranger, shaking out her hair and grinning like the Cheshire cat. Who was she? I got the impression she was looking right through me, into my soul, like she knew me._

"_Get out!" I ordered them, scared enough that we'd landed here with no way out, let alone having to deal with an expedition._

_Oh, oh no, nonono_

"_Please tell me you're not archaeologists?" yes, definitely. Brilliant._

"_Something wrong with archaeologists?" asked the Flirt._

"_I'm a time traveller." I explained exasperated. "I point and laugh at archaeologists"_

Jenny slammed the book shut. It was identical to the one in her dream, on the exact same shelf in the exact same place, the same pages were torn out, the only difference was the content. This book chronicled her reality, the _real_ reality, whereas the other book chronicled the dream reality. Jenny was now officially freaked out. What was it that was in the Library in the dream world? She couldn't remember...Urgh dreams were so vivid whilst you were in them, but you try to recall _one_ detail... All that was left was and eerie _I've-been-here-before_ feeling that wouldn't go away.

Taking the book, she made her way to the Tardis. Unsurprised that they had gone off without her, she scanned for life forms on the Library computer, just as she'd seen her father do. She was determined to tell him about the dreams as soon as she saw him. She had read that Time Lords and Ladies could sense alternate realities, but she had always got the impression that it was more a vague feeling in multiple choice situations rather than a definite time line. It was most strange, and she didn't like it one bit. With a sense of déjà-vu, she positioned herself at one of the teleport stations and vanished.

* * *

After tearing up the contracts, the Doctor began to explain about the Vashta Nerada, keeping an eye on River Song, who seemed to know him despite the fact he was sure they'd never met. She acted like his spouse and Amy had begun asking whether there was some sort of relationship there. He wasn't in the mood to play games with Jenny missing while he was trapped in a room with eight humans who... Eight! There were eight humans to start with, why is there only seven?

A scream pierced the air making everyone jump. With a sinking feeling, the Doctor sprinted towards the sound, hoping that whoever had wandered off wasn't yet beyond help.

Donna and Amy freaked out when they heard Miss Evangelista's dead voice. Donna even more so, as she'd actually made friends with the girl, while Amy had flirted with Other Dave and Proper Dave, (she'd tried Mr. Lux, see if she could charm some information out of him, but he was a miserable sod who wouldn't play her games.)

Showing the humans just how dangerous an enemy they were facing, the Doctor threw a chicken leg into the shadow and watched it be stripped to the bone. He felt sorrow as he imagined what it must have been for the girl, the girl no-one cared for, the girl no-one wanted, to be eaten alive so quick that she didn't even know she was dead... in his head he saw Miss Evangelista's face morph into Jenny's and he felt sick. He had to get everyone out. Now.

He turned around and felt his stomach drop. Proper Dave and Amy had two shadows. Telling River to take care of her crew member, and ignoring her as she yelled at him for making physical contact with Amy, he pulled his two human friends towards a nearby teleport. Rapidly he explained that this would stop the hunt, as the Tardis never allowed strangers to materialise inside (aka the Vashta Nerada). Unfortunately this meant he couldn't do the same for the expedition, but they'd manage. He sent them away as quick as he could, before the piranhas realised that Amy had no suit to slow their attack.

Turning back to the others, he was immediately on full alert. Proper Dave's second shadow was missing. With a sinking feeling he watched helplessly as the man was eaten in front of him. Stepping forward, he examined the suit, intrigued that it hadn't just disintegrated when the owned had died. He wondered at the ease the swarm had adapted itself inside the suit to not only hold it upright, but to _move_ in it as well.

Ah, move... not good.

Sprinting down the hallway with the others, he watched, amazed, as River Song led them to escape with the squareness gun. Jack's squareness gun, the one from Villenguard. Now, there must be hundreds of that sort of gun around, but the Doctor would recognised that weapon anywhere, there were distinguishing markings on it where he'd meddled with the power source (batteries were so inefficient) and yes he didn't approve of guns, but he couldn't deny that the gun had saved his life several times in WWII, and again now. And anyway, it wasn't just a gun. It was _sonic_.

Speaking of sonic...What in the name of Rassilon was his future self thinking when he gave _her_ his sonic screwdriver? Giving Sarah Jane lipstick was okay, because it wasn't a screwdriver. That belonged to him and was his alone. No, that's one bit he most definitely was going to change. No matter what.

Suddenly the Doctor realised that the Tardis hadn't given him a signal that someone had teleported inside. That meant Amy, Donna _and_ Jenny were wandering around the Library somewhere with a giant angry swarm on their heels.

Turning to a Node he demanded the whereabouts of the three women, ignoring River Song's reaction to hearing his daughter's name.

What he saw when the Node turned around made his blood run cold and he had to fight not to collapse.

"Amy Pond, Donna Noble and Jenny have left the Library." Jenny mono-toned, eyes glassy and face as expressionless as her voice. "Amy Pond, Donna Noble and Jenny have been saved."

* * *

Jenny was not having a good day. The moment she'd arrived she knew something was up. Everything felt wrong. It looked wrong too. Pixellated, like on a computer. She'd met Amy and Donna, tried to get them to _see_. It didn't work, and they avoided her now, some "Doctor Moon" person had told them to stay away. He hadn't visited _her_. Everyone in this entire sodding place avoided her. The localised Time Jumps that the clueless apes walked right into were making her feel sick. Time did not flow normally here.

"It's the space." Said a voice. Jenny turned around, but couldn't see anyone.

"What?" she felt stupid, talking to herself. But this place was stupid, so she figured it was okay.

"The Computer doesn't have enough space to integrate you properly, so it had to simplify part of the virtual reality around you to accommodate you as best it could. You would have worked this out for yourself, if the Computer hadn't wiped part of your memory as part of the process."

"Wait, this place is messing with my mind?"

"This is a virtual reality. I was a Data Ghost, uploaded to the Computer's mainframe automatically, but there wasn't enough space for me, so I am just a voice. My file is corrupted, so along with the erasure of my physical form, my intellect has improved greatly."

"So wait, this is like some sort of computer dream world? Whose dream?"

Could this place explain her dreams? Some evil being is plugging her into a computer every night to run tests on her and see how she'd react?

"I do not know but there is always one word that keeps recurring. CAL."

Suddenly a piercing sound was heard and everything within 20 metres of Jenny was vaporised. She ran to the houses across the street, only for them to disappear before she could get to them. A blinding light filled every aspect of her consciousness, and...

* * *

She was back in the Library. Spotting Donna and Amy with a grumpy looking fellow, she demanded she see her father. The man paled, and told her that the Doctor had been planning on wiring himself to the mainframe, allowing the transfer to take place. Not bothering to ask him what he meant, she took off to where he indicated the mainframe was located. Her mind was screaming at her for not making peace with him before. Reaching the place, she found her father with tears running down his face, handcuffed to a post and scorch marks around a chair that looked rigged up with wires.

On seeing her, he scrambled up, momentarily forgetting that he was still restrained. Jenny giggled when he looked back at his hand, confused. She jumped into his (free) arm and hugged him while he clung to her as if trying to make sure she was real.

Releasing her father from the restraints, Jenny let him show her telepathically everything that had happened. Everything. _including his name_. Jenny felt special that he'd told her, and she swore an oath never to reveal it to anyone. He then promised her that he would explain about the War, when they got back to the Tardis. He refused to let her see his memories, but Jenny wasn't too bothered. He was still scarred by the events, so just talking about it was more than fine by her. Uneasy that she'd forgotten so quickly why she was angry at him, she made sure to tell him that he wasn't forgiven just yet.

Smiling at him when he got back from saving River, Jenny clutched the book behind her back. Where she would begin to explain, she didn't know. But Dad had promised them a proper holiday on a Leisure planet to make up for it, so perhaps while the humans were relaxing, they could debate what was happening to her every night.

* * *

"_Volunteers for the expedition to Shada, please report to Professor Song, repeat, please report to Professor Song, Thank You!"_

_Jenny presented herself to the vaguely familiar Professor, and took an instant liking to her. It appeared she did the same, and even hinted at knowing her parentage. Jenny took it in her stride, not pressing for the details that she so longed for. She _did_ know this woman's death, and she figured telling her would be bad. Perhaps knowing the future was a curse rather than a blessing. The Professor hired her on the spot, for which Jenny was grateful. The diary had mentioned Shada, so they might have some sort of legend about her father. Unfortunately, the pages containing the time he undoubtedly spent there were torn out. She was curious about what he would want to hide about a simple asteroid, and she desperately needed money, and when this came up she was ecstatic. There were others in the expedition, but Jenny ignored them, and they ignored her._

_On arriving, the Professor was quick to note on the ancient architecture that seamlessly blended with the very high tech security system. Jenny asked what she knew about Shada, but got a rather vague response that only added to her confusion._

_Why would Dad visit a prison world?_

_The Professor was now trying to hack into the system and open the enormous bronze double doors that blocked the entrance. Suddenly, a wizened old man in long scarlet and red robes appeared beside the door. He was staring straight ahead, right at Jenny._

"_Speak, friend, and you shall enter." His voice was dead pan and his face was blank. He could have been an old grandfather-type friendly person, or a misanthrope who hated other company, it was impossible to say._

_The Professor smiled and spoke something that Jenny didn't understand. There was a loud noise as the doors swung open to reveal a staircase leading down inside the asteroid._

"_I said "friend" in their language. They do love to put riddles and traps around. Be careful of anyone wearing robes such as his, they're the worst." The Professor explained on the way down. She was looking at Jenny as she did, and this didn't go unnoticed by the others, who began to mutter about favouritism. Jenny meanwhile had just realised that Professor River Song was the Node that had been so helpful. She wasn't sure how to react to that realisation. She had technically already met this woman, while she was dead or as good as. Asking the Goddess why her life couldn't just run linear in time, she decided to let it go, for now._

_Reaching the bottom of the steps, they were greeted once again by the old man. He stood at a dead end._

"_What is always coming, but never arrives?" the man asked. The others began to whisper possible answers amongst themselves, but Jenny had this one._

"_The future." Jenny stated loudly, standing forward_

"_Give us proof of your descent and you shall pass."_

_The Professor nodded at Jenny, who stared at her confused. Sighing, the Professor held up a fob watch. Jenny jumped. It had been ages since she had last looked at the items her dad had left. She snatched it back and glared at the human woman. River Song just smirked and nodded towards the apparition. Jenny looked at the old man. He stared back. Come to think of it, he had stared at her when he first appeared. He hadn't looked anywhere else. Jenny had just assumed he was a recording, but the way his eyes were scanning her, it was unnerving._

"_Show him the watch and tell him who gave it you." Professor Song said as Jenny walked past. Jenny could feel the expedition's eyes on her. So she cleared her throat and began brightly:_

"_Hi, um, I'm Jenny, What's your name?" The man stared at her. She held the watch up to his face and continued._

"_This was given to me by my dad, who is known as the Doctor, um, I think he visited this world?"_

_The man blinked and vanished. The wall behind him shimmered and faded. The team looked in to a huge space, too big for the structure to be unseen from the surface; they hadn't come down nearly far enough. In the cavernous space were rows and rows of green pod things, stacked on top of each other, all empty._

_Walking through the rows, the team were unusually quiet. Jenny led, trying to ignore the way the others were looking at her. She knew what they were thinking "this was an exploratory mission, the Professor studied these people, but this is some penniless street kid who doesn't know anything, how could _she_ be able to open the door and not River Song?_

_Jenny was racking her brains desperately. Various symbols on the pods were looking familiar, like she'd seen them before. She looked back at the watch as if seeing it for the first time.  
__Gasping in understanding, she fumbled for the note. The same letters._

_But, her "home" planet was Gallifrey, it was destroyed in the Time War, her dad had said so, had written so. How could this place still be here?_

_River Song was examining her. Jenny was both scared and angry, the room seemed to react to that, pulsating a deep red._

"_What is this place. Really."_

"_Shada, The Prison Planet of the Time Lords. And the only material proof left of their existence. They used to lock up their enemies here. It exists outside Time and Space, that's how it survived the Time War."_

"_What was my Dad doing on a Prison Planet? And where are all the prisoners?"_

"_Dead, the only form of escape left. __ Being in a no place meant that even if they got out of their cells, the inmates couldn't leave the asteroid without outside help. __Plenty died, despite the cells being rigged to make it impossible. Someone would escape the confines, they had plenty of time after all... and as many preferred to die of starvation outside the pods than face what was in there... "_

"_And what _was _in there?" asked one of the team. Jenny didn't know their name, and frankly, didn't care._

"_Your worst nightmare." Came the reply._

* * *

**Okay, so I know virtually nothing about Shada, only what I could find on the net (which wasn't much) hoping that there wasn't an accurate description somewhere I've missed. Thought it about time to bring up the objects again...Jenny's getting quite knowledgeable about her dad via the journal...might become a problem between them later, we'll see.**

**Anyone got theories about the dreams?**

**Review? three and the next chapter will be out within a week**

**Swiss**


	7. Chapter 7

"_Dead, the only form of escape. Plenty died, despite the whole outside Time business and the full life support. Being in a no place meant that even if they got out of their cells, the inmates couldn't leave the asteroid without outside help. But many preferred to die of starvation outside the pods than face what was in there."_

"_And what was in there?" asked one of the team. Jenny didn't know their name, and frankly, didn't care._

"_Your worst nightmare." Came the reply._

* * *

_The volunteers were looking more and more unnerved by their surroundings, Jenny noted, Professor Song obviously hadn't been honest with them about this expedition. She decided to humour the archaeologist, after all, if she was truthful about this place, and if Shada followed the MO of other Prison Planets, then any visitor; be they inmate, staff, lost tourist or otherwise, would have a bio record. An accurate bio profile of her father would make her quest a whole lot easier. She could use herself, but she wasn't sure how much the machine had messed with her genome. The diary that she took from the Library only told her his exact location when he bothered to mention it. He never stayed long enough for her to get there before he took off again. She had come close, many times. If he could get himself locked in a prison that wasn't sonic-proof she might just have a chance. She also needed to find out how the "Time Ring" worked. A long range teleport was an asset she needed. If his ship really had sensed her as his kin, thus creating her, perhaps she would allow her to teleport inside, as she wasn't a stranger in the strictest sense?_

_She was fed up with not seeing him, of being so close, yet too far. She had accumulated so many objects, so much technology with which to find him. So why couldn't she?_

_She was torn from her thoughts as they reached the end of the warehouse-place and found themselves at another dead end. And, surprise surprise, the old man was waiting._

"_From the beginning of eternity,  
To the end of time and space,  
To the beginning of every end,  
And the end of every place.  
What am I?"_

"_It's got to be time related, right? If these people were_ Time _Lords..." _

"_Pompous much?" Again the group were muttering. River Song just looked at Jenny, just as before. She wasn't even bothering to pay attention to the other team members, and Jenny wondered why they had been brought along at all._

"_The letter e." _

_Instead of an opening, they were teleported to a round room, obviously a control centre place, loads of computers and buttons, just itching to be pressed. The old man was there, but he just stood, silent. Jenny felt herself being propelled forward as her colleagues were encased in a force field. _

_A blue light scanned her from head to toe. One of the screens lit up with an x-ray of her body, revealing her twin hearts and beat as she felt them pound inside her chest. Another screen flashed an image of her and began to draw what she assumed was her "family tree" as the humans called it. A double line upwards led to a face that was changing rapidly. If she hadn't spent Goddess knew how long on researching her race, she would have assumed it was scanning the database for matches. But she recognised each face, vaguely. These must be her father's other regenerations. Her guess was confirmed when a picture of messy brown hair, handsome face and twinkling eyes flicked onto the screen. The "tree" continued (why did they call it that, it was absurd), a dotted link towards the left and right, where black and white images of two women were changing. Below were more faces, more people. If she was reading this correctly, she had several bothers and sisters, and some nieces and nephews. There wasn't an image above her father's, just a round robin of forty or so faces. That was interesting. She noted that every face would change except hers. And every face barring the Doctor's and her own were in black and white. Deceased, as he'd told her. She thanked the Goddess that she had a photographic memory; it was possible this would be the only time she saw his (and her own) extended family._

_She was so entranced by that one screen that she'd failed to see the many others light up. Each person from the expedition was separated form the group into their own force field, which glowed an angry red after a quick scan._

"_Jenny!" River Song yelled, finally catching her attention. "Tell the computer to stop!"_

_Jenny tried to get the machine to respond in every way she knew, but the man would just look at her blankly._

"_I don't understand, it won't recognise me!" she cried, wringing her hands. She couldn't reach the group anymore, and she got shocked every time she tried to hit buttons on the panel._

"_Repeat exactly what I say!" River told her, face ashen. Jenny tried to repeat the gibberish that followed as best she could, after the last syllable, the old man intoned:_

"_Language setting changed. Earth English."_

_Immediately all the screens became legible and Jenny gasped. Every screen that was allocated to a team member had biological and biographical profiles, a list of "crimes" committed, a number flashed in the top corner, and a countdown was next to it._

"_The countdown refers to the amount of time left for a pardon, then we will be automatically sent to our allocated cells; you have to tell the computer that we are not a threat." River Song stated as calmly as one could when faced with the prospect of an eternity of torture, without hope of escape._

"_How? I can't talk to it!"_

"_You changed the language interface to English, it should respond now. Hurry!"_

"_Uh, Computer? Verbal command." Jenny said, crossing her fingers._

"_Proceed." Jenny almost punched the air._

"_The accused are granted clemency. Release them." She commanded in her best regal tone. (Why not play up the "Lady" part of her species?)_

"_Accused guilty of attempted sabotage of Shada's systems and an orchestrated prison break. Clemency suspended" Jenny cursed._

_There had to be fail safes, security protocols, if she could only _think

_Suddenly she heard a clicking noise right over her left shoulder. And there was a voice, ...oh no..._

"_Jenny, you _have_ to wake up! Now!"_

* * *

Jenny entered the control room, determined. Her dad was working on the Tardis (again). He had promised to tell her about the Time War, but right now, she had a problem with the present, and seeing as the old ghosts of the War had waited Goddess knew how long already, a few extra minutes wouldn't kill them.

"What's Shada?" She asked. The Doctor straitened up, surprised. Unfortunately, he was bent under a low beam, so promptly hit his head. Hard.

"Where did you hear about that!" He demanded, eyes flashing. Jenny, not altogether shocked by this response, decided that honesty was the best policy.

"I've been dreaming about it." The Doctor gaped. Any other time, his doing an impression of a fish would have been funny.

"Dreaming? About...Shada?" Jenny nodded.

"It's weird, like the Library cyber space, but not 'cuz that didn't work on me" she hurried, "I don't know, it fades almost as soon as I wake, but once I'm in the dream...it feels real."

"All dreams do."

"But..."

"What happened in the Library didn't work because there wasn't enough space to accommodate your Time Lady consciousness. Given enough room, you wouldn't have noticed anything odd, except a vague memory of a dream long forgotten. Like Amy or Donna."

Jenny opened her mouth to tell her Dad that this _wasn't_ very reassuring, but it was promptly filled with cake.

"I'll get the Tardis to run some scans, you're probably just picking up on some of my past fears or worries...A strong emotion imprinted onto the Tarids, which was rebroadcast to you."

"Isn't that how you would describe a ghost?"

"No, that's not how I'd describe a ghost. Ghost's aren't real so my definition of a ghost is "not real" " He looked at the console, adjusting a few knobs. "We'll be arriving on Midnight soon, better get yourself ready"

"But..." Jenny began, before sighing and turning away. She knew that her Dad knew that she didn't buy the explanation he'd given her. These weren't her father's suppressed memories that the Tardis had bounced around. She was fairly certain that River Song had been there, and they'd only just met her. Plus, she was looking for her dad again. She couldn't remember if it was because he left her, or because somehow, he thought her dead. No, he'd at least bury her himself right? Cremated, like was customary. She'd be dead even if she hadn't died. A premonition? Eugh it was fading...no, wait, that wasn't right. Seers saw with perfect clarity, sometimes going mad because they lost touch with the present. Meaning that she should "dream" awake, and she was sure _that_ wasn't happening.

So, parallel world. Where she'd gotten herself killed on Messaline instead of Dad? How did that happen? It was absurd; Cobb had wanted_ the Doctor_ dead, the orchestrator of his defeat. Not _her. _She had only helped, and not much of that at the beginning. Cobb was the best shot of the platoon. No way would he miss.

Click click click

Jenny jumped and spun around. She was alone. But she swore she heard something.

The tell tale bump of the Tardis landing was her cue to get going. She wouldn't miss the sapphire waterfall for all the bananas of Villenguard.

* * *

Stepping onto the Crusader, Jenny settled next to her Dad, determined to enjoy herself. The only other person her age was a goth-looking boy sitting next to his parents and looking utterly bored. Jenny wasn't really upset about this, because she really wanted to quiz her Dad during the journey. Being distracted by people her "own" age, most of whom thought they could get into her pants just by being friendly for five minutes was just not her idea of a holiday. Her father switched off the entertainment as soon as he could, for which Jenny was eternally grateful. She wasn't so happy about the fact she now had to talk to the humans that were also in the shuttle, especially Professor Hobbes, who regarded her as a "silly little girl". She had to clench her fists and speak through gritted teeth to remain polite. Her father hadn't helped by pointing out quietly that, age wise, she was "little". The way the _Professor_ treated his assistant was really unfair, and Jenny was sure the Dee Dee was far more intelligent than he made out. She found his presentation quite boring and very sketchy. Her Dad gave her the Look when she dared to question his findings. She sulked a bit, _she_ couldn't help it if the Professor made wild guesses and convenient assumptions. He really set her teeth on edge.

Jenny was quite nervous about the break down, even more so when her father explained the situation to her telepathically. If nothing could survive out there, how could there be a shadow? A _moving _shadow? Midnight's sun made it difficult to perform proper scans, how did the humans know that there was nothing out there? Life _will find_ a way...

_Thump_

Oh great, Jenny really hated it when she was right. The professor continued to claim that nothing could live out there, making Jenny suppress the urge to snap at him. Lighting a match in a room full of gunpowder was not a very wise thing to do. Jethro seemed to like the morbid goings on. Jenny could relate to that, if she didn't keep having déjà-vu moments, like she knew how this entire thing was going to play out. Ms Silvestry was in hysterics, as if she too knew what was going to happen. The knocks were continuing around the cabin, making Sky scream louder.

Jenny opened a telepathic channel to her father, but reinforced her mental shields as well and felt the Doctor do the same. If either got attacked, the other could help. Two were harder to take down than one; any tactician would tell you that. The link was the only weak point. It wasn't a cord or a line between their consciousness' that could be severed, it was more like two bubbles touching with a hole between them. But a hole was a hole, so it was still vulnerable. She thanked the Goddess that they'd spent some time reviewing this, after the episode with the Library, her Dad had wanted a way to contact her at all times.

The crash sent her sprawling onto one of the seats and she heard the crunching of metal. The other passengers had found torches and were all looking at Ms Silvestry, who was frozen with her back to them. The Hostess tried to contact the driver, but a blinding light greeted her as she opened the door. Grabbing her Dad's screwdriver, Jenny examined the circuits and to her horror, but not surprise, discovered than the entire front of the crusader had been torn off. They were helpless. She remained as calm as she could when she explained to the others, even staying polite when the Professor scoffed, saying that she couldn't possibly know how the shuttle worked.

The Doctor tried to placate everyone, but it was obvious that they were unconvinced.

_Do you think the "knock knock" is inside or outside? _Jenny asked her Dad, just before Jethro asked the question aloud.

_I can't sense any more presences inside, but I couldn't sense it when it was out there knocking, so... _

_Is that bad? _Jenny asked worriedly, trying to both check her shielding and lightly scan the other minds that were in the cabin. Nothing, all human.

Her Dad didn't answer her, as Sky Silvestry had finally turned around. But something was wrong; her face was completely different from the woman that had first entered the shuttle. Jenny's fears were confirmed when the lady began to repeat everything that was said. Unlike the humans, Jenny stopped speaking immediately. Nobody noticed, as she hadn't spoken much during the entire trip, mostly let them talk and play whatever character they thought she was. She wasn't impressed when her father tried to test the creature.

_You do realise you just held up a sign that said "smart-ass" ? How do you know this thing doesn't want to suck your brains out?_

_How do you know she does? Anyway, if I was so clever, I would have stopped talking completely, like you._

_I don't want to make myself a target. And I'm not sure that the creature is our only worry here._

Jenny shared her misgivings about the other passengers with her Dad, but he seemed sure that if he could convince them the Sky meant no harm, they would back off.

The Professor claimed that Ms Silvestry was just hysteric and needed to be left alone. Jenny wanted to shake him for the way he assumed his superiority, it was infuriating. Going with his (incorrect) assumption would have been wise, she admitted grudgingly, but no, her dad and Jethro had to ruin it by noticing that Sky was now talking _in time_ with everyone. Jenny felt like saying _well duh!_ when it was concluded that the person before them was no longer Sky Silvestry. It was clear as day from the moment she had opened her mouth.

What was worrying her was that she still couldn't detect any alien (non-human) entities in the cabin besides her father and herself. She felt like punching Jethro when he recalled how the knocking had followed the poor woman around the cabin. You should never speak ill of fallen warriors, or the dead in general. Sky would have died terrified, and accusing her of luring the monster here, like some sort of Jonas, was an insult to her memory. Jenny was feeling like more and more of the situation was getting out of hand, especially when her dad accidentally made out they were special.

"What's with her anyway? Why won't she talk?" Val demanded pointing at Jenny.

"Well, talking so far has only made it worse, so she's being smart and keeping her mouth shut." The Doctor replied curtly, waving his hand and glaring at her impertinence. Jenny came up with an idea. She grabbed her Dad's hand to get his attention and began signing to him rapidly.

_Using sign language is an excellent idea Jenny, but not many humans know it anymore, few people are deaf in this era. _Jenny felt her hearts sink, she was sure that this could have been the communication solution. Suggesting Telepathy to the Humans now would be akin to suicide, they had gone completely xenophobic, the way they had reacted to her Dad earlier was proof of that.

Meanwhile, the Hostess, after looking at the father/daughter duo suspiciously, suggested they throw the creature out. Jenny felt sick that they'd even consider such a notion. Dee Dee theorised about how it would work, which made Jenny rethink her previous analysis of the quiet girl. Her father, unsurprisingly objected loudly, and though she still wouldn't speak, she placed herself in front of what used to be Ms Silvestry. The humans were all convinced that killing Sky was the only way, and now they'd made up their mind, they weren't going to back off. They started attacking the Doctor, causing a loud mental argument between Jenny and her Dad, Jenny desperately wanted to put them in their place, but the Doctor wanted her to stay silent. He hoped that if she never spoke, the creature wouldn't latch onto her as a possible target.

Jenny growled openly when the humans suddenly came to the conclusion that they should throw all three of them out. She felt hate and anger rise inside her. It took all of her self discipline not to move, still hovering over Sky. Her father stood protectively over her, shielding her and preventing her from succumbing at the same time. Jenny's anxiety grew to such a point that she even considered impersonating the creature telepathically... a sort of way to give it a voice, without the repeating thing. Without her voice, she felt just as trapped as her dad, who was now facing some very violent humans.

Jenny finally broke her vow of silence when her Dad snapped the telepathic window shut on her. She stared, aghast as he started repeating what Sky was saying. What frightened her most was that the closure of the mental link was the only indicator that anything had happened. She still couldn't mentally detect any foreign presence in the cabin.

"NO! Come on, Dad, come on, you can't do this to me! I won't let you!" Her hearts were being shred to pieces, put through a blender and stamped on. She didn't care about the strange looks that was getting (they had neglected telling the others about their true relationship), and she cursed herself that she had not brought her dad's diary. Sure, it would take some explaining, especially if they asked why she carried it around, but she was sure that he wasn't lost, that he was screaming in there silently, unable to make contact.

Knowing that her Dad had far too much experience for her plan to work, Jenny forced herself to kneel in front of his prone body, grasp his temples and force their minds together. She felt her hearts break again as she mentally hurled herself against her father's barriers; she was repelled, like elastic as it snaps back after being stretched. Gasping she shook herself, and she realised that the humans were preparing to throw the Doctor out.

"So! Not content with murder, you're going to commit genocide!" she yelled at them hoping to scare them with her words, momentarily forgetting that they also weren't aware that they weren't human. They ignored her, like you would a screaming child who was demanding sweets.

Jenny pushed herself up and got into a protective stance. She felt despair and fear threaten to overwhelm her, but she held her ground, focusing on her adversaries and felt everything drain away.

"Move away Miss!" the Professor warned

"No." This was the humans' last chance; Jenny couldn't fight her emotions to stay rational for long. Gone was the despair, she wouldn't stand to feel helpless any longer.

"Move away!" demanded Biff.

"Not on your life!" Jenny snarled. She looked quite animalistic, and her eyes flashed dangerously. Biff lunged for her, but she dodged, landing a punch in the guts. He doubled over wheezing, while his wife screamed at her. Val made to attack but Jethro wisely restrained her.

"Nobody touches my father until the rescue team get here." Jenny stated as calmly as she could. In truth she was scared. Scared for her Dad, scared for herself, scared for the humans: her emotions were clouding her judgement and she couldn't think straight. A small part of her brain wondered if this was how her Dad had felt, when attacking the Daleks. They anger had drained a bit, but the hate and scorn were still very much a problem.

"Fine. We'll throw you out too!" Concluded the Professor.

Jenny was a good fighter. But defending someone so utterly helpless was nigh impossible in such a small space, against so many. The easiest way would be to kill, but given the situation she reckoned that would be both hypocritical and only make things worse. What was worse, she saw the trap, but couldn't do anything to avoid it. Val lunged for her, and the men, while she was occupied, grabbed her Dad and started hauling him towards the exit. Her restrainer was yelling at them to do the deed, Jenny meanwhile was cursing all the Gods she knew and pleading with them to stop and think about what they were doing. None of it made a difference. Jenny kicked herself free, just as Sky said _Allons-y._ Jenny felt a surge of triumph, her dad was still there. But none of the humans had heard him say that before, she realised, they were going to execute an innocent man.

_Nothing new there then _She thought bitterly, as she felt something connect with her left shoulder, and she feel into unconsciousness.

_I'm sorry Father, I failed._

* * *

"Jenny, Jenny, wake up."

Jenny frowned. Those words normally meant she was in her dream world. With a pang she remembered what she'd left. Dad was probably dead by now, She was probably going to die very soon, when the stupid humans finally got around to shoving her out. She heard a sigh of relief from somewhere above her. She blinked, and the anxious face of her father swam into focus.

_So, Am I dead, or have you decided to join me in my dream reality? _She asked, resigned

_No, definitely not dead. _The Doctor shuddered, then eyed her quizzically._ And what dream reality? _

"Name all the planets you can think of, in alphabetical order. Go" He ordered aloud.

"Erm, Aaargi Major, Aaargi Minor, Abletico, Abt'cha, Acerlago Prime, Acfarr, the Adipose system, the Agrovan system, Aighin, Aleph, Algol, Alphabet, Alvega..."

"Enough," He laughed, ruffling her hair. Jenny smirked, ignoring the stares and the silence. They were safe, and she didn't want to return to the horror they'd just experienced, not yet.

"Your turn, name as many things as you can that... you think are cool, Go" she returned, playfully

"Bow-ties, Stetsons, Recorders, Celery, a Fez, Bunk Beds..."

Jenny burst out laughing, her giggles setting the Doctor off.

_You could never fail me, Jenny. _She heard in her head. She smiled at him sadly, and allowed him to hold her tighter. She felt his hand comb through her hair as he rocked her gently.

The Doctor explained telepathically exactly what had happened while he was cut off, up to the time she spent unconscious. Jenny held him close. This had scarred them both. So much for Father/daughter bonding time, as Amy had called it.

_What was the Hostess' name? _Jenny asked, once the tale was over.

"I don't know" said Hobbes ashamed, and Jenny realised that she'd spoken aloud.

* * *

The Doctor and Jenny spent the rest of the way back in their own little bubble and acted as if they were the only two people in the room – although they communicated exclusively telepathically. The Doctor started to explain about his long history with the Daleks. He wouldn't talk about the war until they were back in the Tardis, but, he argued, comprehending the political situation at the time was crucial to understanding why so and so decisions were taken when perhaps others would have been more beneficial, with hindsight. Jenny knew that this was really a distraction from their current surroundings, but was more than happy to run with it. The rest of the passengers were silent, waiting. Hardly anyone spoke until they got back to the complex. Jenny ran straight to Donna and Amy, hugging them both. The humans' ignored them. Well, Dee Dee stopped and fidgeted as if she wanted to say something, but in the end she gave up and left.

Jenny saw Jethro watch them as she embraced her friends, his face portraying a look of longing. His family were obviously not as openly loving as hers, perhaps he missed that. She had no quarrel with him, but she did have a score to settle somewhere else.

A man from the complex was taking statements, and as Jenny thought, Val was there, protesting her innocence loudly. Blaming mind control from the unknown creature, and saying that she had done nothing, bla bla bla. Jenny decked her with one punch.

Silence.

"Now, we're even. And you!" she said, turning back to her father "Don't you say a word, you're still on probation"

He did a mock salute "Yes ma'am." Before rolling his eyes and ushering them back towards the Tardis.

Perhaps plain old Rio wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

**It would have been fun to see how the Doctor reacted to Jenny being the creature's target, but I'm not that cruel.**

**thanks JainaZekk621 for reviewing!**

**come on, double figures?**

**Swiss**


End file.
